Шерия Бленди
в " "}} , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=X776 год |eyes=Синий |hair=Розовый |blood type= |affiliation= |mark location=Правая Икра |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation=Маг |team= |previous team=Чешуя Змеи Девы Небесные Сестры |partner= |previous partner=Венди Марвелл |base of operations=Гильдия Чешуи Змеи Девы |status=Активный |relatives=Шерри Бленди (Кузина) |magic=Магия Небесного Убийцы Богов |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 267 |anime debut=Эпизод 157 |game debut=Fairy Tail Brave Saga |japanese voice= |english voice= Джованни Крус (Пение) |image gallery=yes }} Шерия Бленди — Небесный Убийца Богов, член Чешуи Змеи Девы и кузина Шерри Бленди. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Шерия в полный рост Шерия Бленди — молодая привлекательная девочка, которая имеет большое сходство со своей старшей сестрой — Шерри Бленди. Шерия имеет голубые глаза и невинный взгляд на лице. Её розовые волосы завязаны в два пушистых и коротеньких пучка волос с помощью оранжевых ленточек. Она носит бледно-голубую мини-юбку, розовый топ без рукавов с тёмно-синим центром и воротником, который связан лентой в центре. На её одежде знак в виде розового сердца на левой груди и «X» на правой. Бленди, обычно, носит белые небольшие перчатки в сочетании с розовой тканью, которая достигает её плеч и завязана повязкой. У неё чёрные чулки и белые краги на вершине туфлей чёрного цвета. Её знак гильдии зелёного цвета и расположен на голени правой ноги. Личность Шерия является типичной «пандой»: очень неуклюжая и миленькая девочка, которая часто из-за неуклюжести падает. По-другому это называется «доджико», или же «додзико». Она кажется очень трусливой, потому что когда падает, то извиняется перед Леоном и пугается, когда Тоби кричит на неё. Бленди утверждает, что её «Любовь» пока ещё не на таком высоком уровне, как у её сестры. Также она, похоже, неравнодушна к Леону, так как всякий раз переживает, когда Леон впечатляется Джувией Локсар. Но не стоит преувеличивать: Шерия ещё ребёнок. Эта «любовь» к Леону — одна только детская влюблённость, которая со скорым временем пройдёт. Это (проходящую влюблённость), кстати, можно наблюдать в последней арке, так как признаков любви к Леону больше не наблюдается. Так могло произойти из-за длительного пребывания Венди в Чешуе Ламии, а так как у Шерии наконец появилась подруга примерно её возраста, то всё своё время она могла уделять разговорам с ней и забывать о Леоне. Несмотря на свою невнимательность и рассеянность, когда дело касается битвы, то она очень серьёзна. Шерия доказала в битве с Венди Марвелл, что она — грозный противник. Как сказал один из комментаторов — это бой «детские кулачки». Также, Шерия показывает свою дружелюбность, предупреждая мага из Хвоста Феи — Венди — что она может её покалечить, а в конце схватки предлагая подружиться. История Двоюродная сестра Шерри (их матери — сёстры). С детства была куда сильнее её, что позволило Шерии перейти на ускоренное изучение магии и обойтись без экзаменов. Магии Убийцы Богов она обучилась самостоятельно, благодаря книге, которую ей вручил председатель Совета Магов Гран Дома в знак признания её академических успехов. Но никто не ожидал, что ей это удастся, даже Гран Дома был удивлён. Арки Великие Магические Игры Шерия появляется с остальной частью Чешуи Змеи Девы в качестве участника на Великих Магических Играх. Ооба Бабасама злится из-за того, что команда заняла четвёртое место, однако Шерия берёт вину на себя, заявляя, что это всё из-за её неуклюжести. Мато объясняет, что следующая игра будет Прятки, и в то время, как другие гильдии выбирают участников, Шерия предлагает себя в качестве кандидата, заявляя, что её маленький рост будет преимуществом. Однако Леон Бастия перебивает её и говорит, что нужно быть серьёзными с самого начала, поэтому идёт он. На третий день Игр Шерия была выбрана для сражения против Венди Марвелл из Команды Хвост Феи А. Она заявляет, что выложится на полную, но после этого падает на землю. Венди спрашивает, всё ли с ней в порядке, но впоследствии падает тоже. Девочки приветствуют друга друга в то время, как зрители смеются с них. thumb|left|200px|Шерия атакует Венди Шерия уверенно смотрит на соперницу, как та первая инициирует сражение, и изящно уворачивается от её атаки, впоследствии используя свою собственную Магию. Она выпускает огромную волну чёрного воздуха, шокируя не только Венди, но и зрителей, которые вскоре понимают, что девочки имеют аналогичный тип Магии. Хоть Венди и попыталась увернуться от атаки, Шерия прыгает вперёд и атакует соперницу Танцем Небесного Бога, отправляя её в полёт. После серии атак обоих участниц, Венди падает на землю и Шерия показывает, что она Небесный Убийца Богов. thumb|200px|Венди ранит Шерию Видя ранения Венди, Шерия вдруг извиняется и спрашивает, всё ли с ней в порядке, на что Венди поднимается и заявляет, что ради гильдии не станет уступать. Внезапно Шерия отпрыгивает назад и сильно атакует соперницу, несмотря на её раны. После короткой паузы, во время которой девочки поедали окружающий воздух, Венди атакует Крушащим Светом: Небесным Буром, мощной атакой, отправляя Шерию в полёт. Однако, как только Венди решает, что она выиграла битву, Шерия поднимается на ноги, залечивая свои раны. Марвелл удивлённо смотрит на соперницу, как та заявляет, что они теперь, наконец, разогрелись. В это время Джерар Фернандес следит за Шерией, размышляя, имеется ли у неё связь с Зерефом и та Тёмная Волшебная Сила, которую Грех Ведьмы так давно искал. thumb|left|230px|Шерия предлагает Венди стать подругами Шерия спрашивает Венди, собирается ли она сдаваться, а потом заявляет, что совсем не против драк, но в бою, где ясен победитель, нет никакой любви. Она говорит, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы сдаться, однако Венди отказывается, заявляя, что не может. Шерия удивляется, когда соперница на полном серьёзе просит сражаться с ней на равных. Шерия соглашается и готовится атаковать. Она заявляет, что на силу чувств Венди она ответит своей силой любви. Шерия атакует её своим сильнейшим заклинанием, но на удивление промахивается. Все делают вывод, что Венди придала противнику сил с помощью Магии Убийц Драконов, тем самым заставив Шерию промахнуться. Венди атакует в ответ, сумев порезать Шерию, но без эффекта. Шерия и Венди сталкиваются, пиная друг друга. Битва продолжается, и ни одна из сторон не собирается уступать. Но тут время истекает, и матч заканчивается ничьёй. Шерия спрашивает Венди, сильно ли она пострадала от её атак, на что та отвечает, что всё в порядке. Затем она лечит Венди с помощью своей Магии. Шерия предлагает Венди стать подругами, на что та радостно соглашается. thumb|right|200px|Шерия и Венди веселятся В тот вечер Шерия и некоторые из членов её команды решили посетить аквапарк Рюузетсу — довольно популярное заведение в Крокусе. Во время хождения по аквапарку Шерия замечает Венди, которая тоже посетила это место со своей командой. Шерия подбегает к подруге и спрашивает про её раны, на что та отвечает, что с ней всё в порядке. Обрадовавшись услышанному, Шерия хватает Венди за руку и предлагает повеселиться вместе. Двое в конечном итоге оказываются в бассейне, где весело обрызгивают друг друга. Однако вскоре рядом с ними проходит драка Грея с Леоном, в которой оба замораживают воду в бассейне. Увидев надвигающийся лёд, девочки в испуге отбегают назад. Нацу, пытаясь помочь, решает использовать свою Магию на льду, однако лишь разрушает здание ещё больше. Отлетев, Шерия с Венди валяются на полу, ошеломлённые от происходящего. thumb|left|200px|Шерия выкинута за пределы сферы На следующий день Игр, Шерия решает участвовать в Морской Битве от команды Чешуя Змеи Девы. Суть события заключается в том, чтобы выкинуть противника за пределы сферы. Шерия ныряет в сферу и обещает, что не подведёт. Первое, что видит Шерия, это как Люси призывает Водолея, но быстро успокаивается, когда Джувия берёт Водолея на себя. В то время как другие сражаются, Шерия бросается к Рисли и атакует её, однако та использует Изменение Гравитации, чтобы уклониться от атаки. Несмотря на всё это, Шерия, в конечном счёте, выбывает из соревнования, подвергшись нападению со стороны Джувии. Вне сферы девочка грустит из-за того, что не смогла должным образом проявить себя в воде, как это сделал Маг Хвоста Феи. thumb|right|200px|Шерия наблюдает за битвой Убийц Драконов После того, как Минерва жестоко избила Люси, Шерия выбегает на арену, чтобы помочь раненной. Когда Люси была доставлена в лазарет, Венди утверждает, что целительное Волшебство Шерии очень помогло. Позже Шерия наряду с Джурой и Леоном наблюдают за созданием Команды Хвоста Феи. Позже Шерия смотрит, как Нацу и Гажил сражаются со Стингом и Роугом и становится свидетелем того, как Нацу пересиливает противников их же атаками. Кроме того, она смотрит на Нацу после его победы. На заключительном дне Игр, Шерия стоит со своей командой, в настоящее время находящуюся на четвёртом месте. Когда Команда Хвоста Феи выходит на арену, Шерия смотрит на раскрасневшегося Леона, который произносит имя Джувии, занимающей место Нацу. Девочка не может сдержать себя и краснеет тоже. Чуть позже Шерия со своей командой слушает комментатора, который объясняет правила события. thumb|200px|left|Шерия атакует Джувию Когда начинается сражение, Шерия побеждает Рисли из Команды Пята Русалки, извинившись за это и заработав очко для своей команды. Вскоре после этого Шерия натыкается на Джувию Локсар. Назвав соперницу возлюбленной Леона, Бленди атакует Небесным Богом Бореем, удивив Джувию. Во время сражения Маги ошеломлённо смотрят на то, как Минерва использует мощное заклинание в битве с Эрзой и Кагурой. Шерия продолжает небольшую драку с Джувией, как было показано на экране Лакримы. Продолжая сражения, Шерия, наконец, спрашивает соперницу, почему она околдовала Леона своими чарами, на что та отвечает, что ей нужен только Грей. После обе замечают своих товарищей по гильдии, которые оказываются рядом. Радостная девочка подбегает к Леону, но потом начинает плакать, когда видит, что парень проявляет интерес к Джувии. Когда начинается битва, Грей атакует Леона водой Джувии, однако Шерия использует Танец Небесного Бога, защищая союзника и получая за это похвалу. Когда Леон атакует Грея, Шерия просит атаковать Джувию тоже, однако тот заявляет, что оставляет Джувию на неё и также просит не поранить её, на что девочка восклицает, что это невозможно. Когда Грей и Джувия лежат израненные на земле, Шерия заявляет, что пришло время их прикончить. thumb|right|200px|Шерия и Леон побеждены Однако, прежде тем эти двое атакуют, Грей и Джувия хватаются за руки и объединяют свои силы в надежде победить. Видя узы между ними, Шерия стала неподвижно, выразив удивление. Рядом стоящий Леон пытается привести девочку в чувства, однако та вышла из ступора слишком поздно. Выпучив глаза, Шерия ничего не смогла сделать в ответ, и отправилась вместе с товарищем в полёт, за что тот проклинал Шерию. Когда двое оказываются на земле, Леон отмечает, что их сильно побили, за что Шерия поспешно извиняется. thumb|200px|left|Шерия и остальные соглашаются с королём Спустя некоторое время, Король Фиора обращается ко всем гильдиям, рассказывая о том, как они собираются бороться против армии Драконов. После этого он просит все гильдии о помощи, на что Шерия и остальные маги соглашаются с энтузиазмом. Шерия спрашивает у Джувии, все ли с Венди в порядке, на что та отвечает, что она в полном порядке. Когда начинается бой против Драконов, Шерия находится в замешательстве, видя, что все атаки против них бесполезны. В конце концов, Нацу с помощью Огненного Атланта разрушает Врата Затмения, в результате чего все драконы и гости из Будущего отправляются в своё время. Чтобы отпраздновать победу, Король Тома Е. Фиор устраивает банкет в замке, который Шерия и её гильдия с радостью посещают. Находясь там, Шерия находит Венди и обе девочки обсуждают вкус десерта. Обе пробуют по ложке желе и замечают, что оно восхитительно. Вдруг Шерии становится некомфортно из-за того, что она чувствует, но не видит Мавис, которая приближается к ней сзади с целью попробовать блюдо. Через некоторое время, когда Мастера Гильдий начинают конкурировать с собой из-за Юкино, Венди беспокоится о сложившейся ситуации, однако Шерия лишь замечает, что это любовь. Тартарос Примечание: События в этой арки происходят только в аниме и не составляют материал канона. }} Аватар thumb|264px|Выступление Шерии Шерия появляется на Дне Благодарения в X792 году вместе с Венди как член известной команды «Небесные Сестры». Девочки выполняют танец для зрителей, который вызвал бурные возгласы. После парада Шерия хвалит Венди за её выступление, однако та смущается и говорит, что никогда так больше не сделает. Когда Леон приводит некоторых бывших товарищей Венди, Шерия радостно наблюдает их воссоединение и последующее обсуждение о возрождении Хвоста Феи. Однако Венди отказывается, заявляя, что она Маг Чешуи Змеи Девы. Позже Шерия и Венди собираются ночевать в своём доме. Венди уверяет подругу, что она никуда не уйдёт, потому что Шерри покинула гильдию после замужества, и поэтому Шерии будет одиноко. Шерия улыбается и говорит, что она не одинока, ведь у неё есть товарищи из Чешуи Змеи Девы, и поэтому она не собирается насильно держать Венди в гильдии. Их обсуждение прерывается шумом, доносящимся из-за окна. Девочки выглядывают из окна и понимают, что их город в настоящее время атакован огромной стаей монстров. Они встречаются с остальными и поясняют, что это вина вражеской гильдии Плавник Орочи. В попытке победить Укротителя Монстров без встречи с самими монстрами, Шерия и Венди взлетают с помощью Хэппи и Чарли. Империя Арболес After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, Sheria stands with her guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 Sherria later travels south to reclaim the Alvarez-occupied Hargeon Port alongside her guildmates and those of Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 11 As the Empire's army arrives, Sherria prepares for the upcoming battle Kagura soon commences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 10 In the ensuing chaos, Sherria battles the Alvarez Empire's foot soldiers, amazed by Kagura's decisive swordplay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 3 However, she immediately stops fighting, like everyone else on the battlefield, when Dimaria exerts her Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 The clash proves unfavorable for Fiore's army and they fall back to a safe base, Sherria lamenting the fact that they could not even approach Hargeon, let alone liberate it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 14 The following day, as the same group attempts to make a comeback, Sherria initially starts overwhelming Alvarez's troops. However, this only prompts Dimaria to take notice of her, whereafter she gets all her clothes torn apart by the Shield's single quick strike. Determined to kill Sherria, Dimaria lunges at her, only to get suddenly stopped by Wendy. Happy to see her friend again, Sherria remarks upon their reunion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 15-19 Carla is quick to follow, and gives Sherria Wendy's jacket to cover herself up; she remarks that the jacket is tight in the chest. When Dimaria begins to taunt the three girls, Sherria tells Wendy that Dimaria's Magic is still unknown, and then prepares to fight her, as Dimaria's taunts turn to death threats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 12-14 As Dimaria activates her Âge Seal and moves to kill Wendy, Sherria receives a telepathic message and gains the ability to move inside the still world, proceeding to launch a combined attack alongside her partner on their enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 14-19 She gets shocked to see Ultear suddenly appear, explaining her arrival as well as revealing Dimaria's usage of Âge Seal. Once Ultear sabotages Dimaria, Wendy and Sherria take the chance and attack with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack and Sky God's Boreas respectively. However, their attempts are useless as Dimaria utilizes her Take Over to take form of Chronos, much to everyone's astonishment as she deals a large blow. With everyone surviving the attack, Sherria decides to take her on, but Chronos rather fires a small beam which eventually lethally hits Carla. Crying over their friend, Sky Sisters pick up the strength to fight, whereafter they get offered to have their Third Origin activated, which would allow them to use the power of the secret art, but at one major cost; their ability to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 2-20 The two girls begin to bicker over the discussion about who should be the one to activate their Third Origin, as the other one must heal Carla. Wendy pushes Sherria and asks Ultear to unlock her Third Origin, and then starts to attack Dimaria with her Dragon Force, but still is not enough to win. When Dimaria goes in to send a fatal attack to Wendy, a mature Sherria appears and protects Wendy, revealing that she is the one that had her Third Origin released, after convincing Ultear while Wendy was in battle with the Valkyrie. With her unlocked powers now in tow, Sherria then engages in struggle with the Spriggan 12, exchanging a variety of blows, finishing the deed with her final spell of a being God Slayer: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, defeating Dimaria. The flow of time returns to normal, with Sherria urging Wendy to make haste and use her healing powers on Carla, who isn't aware of the events that transpired. A saddened Wendy cries for her friend's momentous loss, but even after losing her powers, Sherria comforts her as she declares that love is the greatest Magic that exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 2-19 Later on, she tends to Wendy and Carla, bandaging their wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 14 However, as the two try to rest Neinhart's Historia of the Dead summons back to life Ezel, who begins to attack Wendy. Wendy tells Sherria and Carla to flee and attempts to fight the demon herself, though soon begins to fall due to her wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 10 Despite Wendy's plea for the them to run, Sherria and Carla return to help, and Sherria watches as Carla and Wendy team up to take down Ezel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 10-13 Later on, as Lyon finds her among the debris, Sherria cryingly reveals her permanent loss of Magic after her battle, but Lyon cheers her up by clarifying that by doing that she secured a better future for herself and her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 7-8 Магия и Способности Магия Небесного Убийцы Богов: Редкая форма Древней Магии которая чем-то похожа на Магию Ветра, которая позволяет Шерии создавать и манипулировать чёрным воздухом, который может быть использован для нападения на врагов с большим эффектом, заставляя их лететь от небольшого проявления Убийцей Богов своей огромной силы. Данная форма Магии позволяет девушке питаться воздухом, окружающим её, для пополнения запаса сил. Леон Бастия называет Магию Небесного Убийцы Богов сильнейшей Небесной Магией, ставя её выше, чем Магия Небесного Убийцы Драконов, которая, как говорится, способна убить Дракона. Но оригинальное использование Магии Небесного Убийцы Богов достаточно мощное для того, чтобы убить бога. Также эта форма Магии может быть использована под водой без каких либо недостатков, что и было показано во время Морской Битвы на Великих Магических Играх. thumb|200px|Дыхание Небесного Бога *'Дыхание Небесного Бога': Шерия способна собирать воздух у себя во рту, а следом создавать мощный поток, которым выстреливает в своего противника. thumb|200px|Танец Небесного Бога *'Танец Небесного Бога': Шерия очень быстро приближается к своему противнику (не всегда), и когда она достаточно близко, то поворачивает своё туловище, направляя руки назад за спину. Это призывает большой спиральный чёрный ветер, который отправляет врага в полет. Иногда Шерия может не всегда приближаться к противнику, а просто отправлять в него спиральные ветра, всё так же расширяя руки сзади. Второй вариант может работать как для защиты, так и для атаки. *'Лечебное Заклинание Небесного Бога': Как и его версия Убийцы Драконов, Небесный Убийца Богов не только воин, но и целитель: используя свою магию, Шерия способна почти мгновенно залечивать любые травмы, которые исчезают бесследно. Эта замечательная способность делает Шерию почти непобедимой, учитывая то, что, если противник не успевает поразить Шерию в один удар, она с легкостью может продолжить сражение, будто ничего не произошло. Эта способность также может использоваться на других, как было показано, когда Шерия залечивала раны Венди, генерируя свет вокруг своих ладоней. Тот факт, что Шерия не смогла полностью излечить Люси, жестоко избитую Минервой, намекает на некоторые ограничения в силе юной Убийцы Богов. Следует отметить, что данное заклинание кажется более эффективным, чем подобное ему Небесного Убийцы Драконов, однако Убийца Богов не может снять усталость с цели, как это делает Убийца Драконов. thumb|200px|Небесный Бог Борей *'Небесный Бог Борей': Шерия создаёт чёрный спиралевидный воздух, который позже собирает в одной из своих рук. Затем она направляет руку в сторону цели, швыряя воздух, который позже расслаивается, образуя огромное торнадо. В настоящее время полная сила этого заклинания не известна, так как Венди смогла блокировать его на удивление Шерии. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'Секретная Техника Убийцы Богов': thumb|200px|Небесное Скучивание Облаков :*'Небесное Скучивание Облаков': Это является её секретной техникой, которая способна испепелить противника. Шерия собирает потоки черного ветра, концентрируя его в руках. Затем, поднося руки в небо, образуется черный ветер в виде перьев, которые очень быстро увеличивают своё количество. После этих махинаций девочка направляет данное заклинание в своего противника, при достижении полностью уничтожая его. Однако Венди удалось избавиться от этой участи с помощью своей магии. Во время атаки она добавила силы Шерии, из-за чего та промазала. Улучшенная Прочность: Шерия владеет хорошей физической устойчивостью. Было показано, что она была поражена силой Небесного Убийцы Драконов и получила большой урон, но смогла продолжить бой, хоть и по большей части благодаря Лечебному Заклинанию Небесного Бога. Шерия также вовлекла Венди в использование рукопашного боя, конкурируя с ней удар за ударом, в то время как они обе использовали магию Небесного Убийцы Богов и Небесного Убийцы Драконов в определённом порядке, чтобы усилить их атаки. В конце битвы Шерия была лишь слегка ранена. Улучшенная Ловкость: Шерия проявила свою скорость и подвижность, что позволило ей с легкостью уворачиваться от вихрей Венди Марвелл, созданных Атакой Небесного Дракона 'и, отпрыгнув в сторону, быстро контратаковать. Она также может подниматься в воздухе на большую высоту, особенно учитывая её возраст и маленький рост. 'Рукопашный Бой: Шерия может объединять обычные атаки со своей Магией Небесного Убийцы Богов для того, чтобы компенсировать небольшое телосложение и тем самым повысить силу ударов в результате использования этой магии. К тому же, её боевой стиль не отличается от стиля Венди Марвелл, с которой она сразилась во время поединка на Великих Магических Играх. Улучшенная Выносливость: Шерия показала, что она обладает большой физической выносливостью. Было заметно, что у Шерии была лишь небольшая усталость даже после того, как она использовала много заклинаний Магии Небесного Убийцы Богов во время боя с Венди и даже после этого была в состоянии продолжать бой. Используя всю мощь Магии Небесного Убийцы Богов, Шерия также была в состоянии использовать Тайную Технику Небесного Убийцы Богов и, даже не смотря на всё это, она ещё нашла в себе силы, дабы закончить поединок ничьёй, используя только рукопашный бой. Интересные Факты * In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jasonfrom the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in theGrand Magic Games of X791, Chelia's stats are:83 Цитаты *(Венди Марвелл) "Если ты не пойдешь сейчас, я знаю, ты будешь сожалеть об этом. Нацу сам сказал, "Хвост Феи не уничтожить" . Потому что он любит тебя, Венди. И потому что он любит Хвост Феи он и проделал весь этот путь. Я буду честна с тобой, Венди. Даже если мы находимся в разных гильдиях, мы можем оставаться друзьями. Мы подруги навсегда." '' *(Димарии Йеста) ''"Как я ни старалась, всегда и во всём была неуклюжей. Удавалось мне только одно... моя магия! Я столько повидала благодаря ей. Поэтому я её и люблю. И этого никогда, никогда не изменить." *(Венди Марвелл) "Венди... Не плачь. Пусть без магии, но я жива. Магия — ничто, в сравнении с любовью!" *(Венди Марвелл) "Я не одинока. У меня есть ребята из Чешуи Сирены. Я их всех очень люблю... Настоящий друг не будет удерживать другого... лишь из жалости..." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Sherria Blendy Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Убийцы Богов Категория:Члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь